1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In current transflective liquid crystal display devices, a homogeneous orientation method and a vertical orientation method are generally used. In such configurations, however, the contrast or viewing angle in a transmissive display portion is decreased since a plurality of retardation films are used.
For this reason, a transflective display method for realizing a wide viewing angle by adopting the FFS (fringe field switching) method, which is known as transmissive display for obtaining a wide viewing angle, for transflective display is proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-338256). In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2005-338256, high-contrast reflective display is realized while maintaining a wide viewing angle, which is the same as in the case of transmissive display, by providing a retardation film in only a reflective display portion.
However, in the multi-gap method (thickness of a liquid crystal layer in a transmissive display portion>thickness of a liquid crystal layer in a reflective display portion) adopted in JP-A-2005-338256, the thickness of the liquid crystal layer in the reflective display portion is small. Accordingly, since liquid crystal molecules are not sufficiently twisted (efficiency is decreased) in the reflective display portion when a voltage is applied, the reflectance in the reflective display portion is low compared with that in the transmissive display portion. This is noticeable particularly on an electrode portion and in a middle portion between electrodes.